The present invention relates to the field of tree pruning. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices for pruning and cutting tree limbs.
Homeowners and landscapers typically employ various tools for pruning and trimming trees and shrubs, including loppers (e.g., long handled pruning shears), pruners or pruning shears (e.g., short-handled scissor-like cutters), and pruning saws (e.g., mini folding saws for tree limbs). Tools of these types are typically required for use during the same job. However, these tools can be stored in different locations when not in use, and may be misplaced or separated from one another during or after use.
It would be advantageous to provide a mechanism for keeping tools such as loppers, pruners, and pruning saws together during storage as well as during use. It would be further advantageous to provide loppers with a detachable saw and pruner.
The present invention provides the foregoing and other advantages.